


Dead End

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [33]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Vignette, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: An eerie silence, interrupted only by a low, soulless moan, settled over the place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Reality: Zombie Apocalypse
> 
>    
> 

 

Casey's gun gave but a hollow _click_ just before cold fingers could brush over his sweater. The next second, a bullet hit his attacker in the chest anyway, then another, and that sufficed to send that asshole tumbling to the floor.

_Fucking apocalypse._

An eerie silence, interrupted only by a low, soulless moan, settled over the place. Dust danced in the sparse light filtering through once hastily barricaded windows.

“Well,” Casey said after he'd slid a new magazine into his Beretta. “I hate it when that happens.”

“Yup.”

The zombie on the ground issued another hungry moan. Its pale-gray hand reached for Casey's steel-toed boots, slid off, and tried to grab him again. Sighing, Casey unsheathed his hunting knife. He squatted down, raised the blade, and drove it into the zombie's forehead hard and fast. The wound spat out blood like water fighting to get through a clogged pipe. Some of the black, foul liquid splashed across Casey's face. For the first time in weeks, his stomach revolted. He closed his eyes and managed to count to three before his cheddar cheese and apple slices breakfast made a brief but violent return.

A minute later, Zeke squatted down by his side.

“They're gone.”

Casey studied the irregular pattern of dried dirt and wet blood on his friend's clothes and face as if he didn't know what it was, as if nothing made sense. In a way, nothing did anymore.

“I'm sorry, Case.”

Zeke flicking his storm lighter open made Casey sigh softly. The smell of tobacco wafting towards him confirmed that the two of them were still here—that at least, Zeke was still with him.

Blinking the looming insanity back to a faraway corner of his mind where it belonged, Casey stood.

“I'll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **AlienSoulDream's** 2016 C/Z Halloween Grab Bag.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **HoneyAndVinegar** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
